It was you
by Eleaa
Summary: AU : Emma et Killian sont renvoyés dans le passé lors de la rencontre entre Killian et Milah. R
1. 1

**Hello !**

**Nouvelle histoire, alternative, où Emma et Killian sont renvoyés dans le passé, mais avec une différence notable puisqu'ils se retrouvent plus loin dans le temps, et lorsqu'ils se rendent dans la taverne, c'est le soir où Killian rencontre Milah (je suis pas sûre que tout soit très clair là, si ?).**

**Donc rien ne change par rapport aux deux derniers épisodes de la saison 3, à part le moment dans la taverne et du coup le fait que Rumple ne soit pas encore le DO.**

**Bref, j'ai eu envie d'écrire là-dessus et voilà ce que ça donne. **

**Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus évidemment !**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les mots **

* * *

La taverne était bondée, emplie de ses habitués et de voyageurs venant de tous les horizons. Les discussions et rires fusaient de toute part, créant une atmosphère agréable et enjouée. Personne ne les avait remarqués, ils étaient entrés en silence et s'étaient furtivement faufilés à travers les tables. Ils s'étaient installés à l'une d'elles, une isolée, à l'écart car elle avait l'avantage d'être un excellent poste d'observation. Ils pouvaient ainsi voir sans être vus.

Killian s'était accoudé à la table et s'observait. Il était assis face à lui, entouré de ses hommes, en train de jouer aux dés. Killian devait avouer que c'était une sensation curieuse, presque insolite d'être confronté à sa propre personne. Ses sourcils se froncèrent malgré lui alors qu'il s'examinait et il ne pouvait constater qu'une chose : c'était un étranger qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait voir qu'il n'était plus cet être rongé par le chagrin et par la douleur. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur et il se demanda ce qu'il serait advenu de lui si la lumière n'était pas entrée dans sa vie. Que serait-il aujourd'hui si sa route n'avait pas croisé celle d'Emma Swan ? Il serait visiblement resté le même : un homme vide, pour qui l'existence n'avait plus aucune saveur et pour qui exister n'était plus vivre. À quoi bon se battre, à quoi bon exister si le mot lui-même avait perdu toute sa signification ? Il était plongé dans un profond néant, obscur et destructeur duquel il lui était impossible de faire surface. Il ne vivait plus, il se contentait de survivre. Sa raison d'être lui avait échappé, tout comme l'espoir.

Oui, Killian Jones n'était définitivement plus cet homme, ce pirate. Emma Swan en entrant dans sa vie ne l'avait pas seulement aidé, elle l'avait sauvé. Sauvé de cette perdition dans laquelle il était plongé et d'où il ne pouvait sortir seul. Il ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez. Il se demandait même si elle en avait conscience. Il en doutait.

Il rompit le silence en se pointant du doigt :  
« Me voilà. Plutôt charmant, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Qu'en est-il de la préservation du futur ?  
- Ça ira… Vu ce que je bois, si je me rappelle de quoi que ce soit, je blâmerai le rhum. Donc assure-toi que je… qu'il reste occupé et qu'il ne retourne pas sur mon navire. Je m'occupe du reste.  
- Okay… », répondit Emma.

Killian reporta son attention sur Hook quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Emma. Elle avait enlevé sa cape et détachait les premiers liens de son corsage. D'un geste de la main, il l'incita à s'arrêter.

« Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je m'assure qu'il reste occupé, ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile… Toi et moi, savons tous les deux que je suis son type de femme… »

Emma se leva, instantanément suivi par Killian qui se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Swan. L'homme qui est assis là-bas, tu ne le connais pas. Donc sois… prudente.  
- Si je n'en savais pas autant, je dirais que tu es jaloux… »

Killian ne répondit rien, visiblement touché par cette pique lancée par une Emma Swan souriante.  
Il s'éclipsa, laissant à Emma le soin de s'occuper de lui, l'autre lui. Emma s'approcha alors de Hook, se pencha en avant, faisant ainsi ressortir sa poitrine et posa ses mains sur la table.

« À quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? » demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Hook ouvrit sa bouche de quelques centimètres devant la beauté qui venait de faire son apparition. Emma passa distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait en coin sur le visage du pirate.

Emma remarqua alors la présence d'une femme qu'elle n'avait pas repérée jusqu'alors. Celle-ci était assise en face de Hook, elle s'était arrêtée de jouer et de boire lorsqu'Emma les avait interrompus. Et la joie qui semblait alors l'animer avait disparu.

C'était une magnifique femme, brune aux cheveux ondulés avec des yeux bleus intenses. Elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un… Son regard lui semblait familier. Mais Emma ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, à se souvenir à qui elle ressemblait.

Elle s'aperçut alors de quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas tapé dans l'œil plus tôt : Hook n'avait pas son crochet, il avait ses deux mains.

Ses deux mains !

Son sourire disparut aussitôt car elle avait compris.

Elle avait compris qu'elle venait d'interrompre la rencontre la plus capitale dans la vie de Killian, celle qui avait changé son existence : sa rencontre avec la femme qu'il avait aimée plus de trois cent ans.

Milah.

Emma venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie, - enfin la deuxième en comptant celle avec ses parents- , elle avait définitivement modifié le passé.  
Elle lança discrètement un regard vers Milah. Celle-ci paraissait observer Emma d'un mauvais œil, car Hook ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois du regard.

Il invita Emma à s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Hook remplit le verre de Milah, celui d'Emma et le sien, puis ils trinquèrent tous les trois. Emma but d'une traite le contenu du verre.

« Alors… dit Hook en lançant un regard charmeur à Emma, que fait une si jolie femme dans un endroit pareil ?  
- La même chose que vous je présume, répondit Emma en observant Hook puis Milah.  
- Essayer d'échapper à notre enfer quotidien, lâcha Milah en soupirant.  
- Exactement. »

Emma sourit timidement à Milah, mais celle-ci ne lui lança pas un regard et se resservit un verre : elle n'était visiblement pas enchantée par la présence d'Emma.

« À quoi se résume-t-il cet enfer quotidien ? demanda Hook en s'adressant seulement à Emma.  
- Oh…  
- Un mari lâche comme le sien ? interrogea-t-il en désignant Milah d'un signe de tête.  
- Non, pas vraiment.  
- Donc pas de mari ?  
- Non. »

Un sourire enjôleur se dessina au coin des lèvres de Hook alors qu'il murmurait un « intéressant ».

Il regardait Emma dans le blanc des yeux attendant qu'elle parle enfin.

« Alors ?  
- Vivre dans un monde empli de magie n'est pas facile tous les jours.  
- Certes. Mais encore ?  
- Briser des malédictions, combattre des sorcières, traverser les royaumes, ce genre de choses.  
- Oh, une aventurière donc.  
- Quelle chance ! , lâcha Milah désabusée.  
- Je n'appellerai pas ça de la chance… dit doucement Emma.  
- Parce que tu ne connais pas le malheur d'être enfermée chez toi.  
- Certes, mais risquer sa vie chaque…  
- … C'est au moins la vivre !, la coupa Milah qui commençait à s'emporter, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. Si tu étais à ma place tu comprendrais.  
- Je…  
- Avoir des responsabilités, être obligée de répondre aux attentes des autres, avoir à subir leur regard et leur jugement. Voilà ce à quoi j'ai droit chaque jour tandis que toi… Tu vas où le vent te mènes, tu vis au jour le jour, allant d'une aventure à une autre, sans un mari pour t'encombrer et te rendre la vie misérable ! C'est sûr que ta vie est bien difficile comparée à la mienne !»

Leur discussion fut soudainement interrompue par une voix qu'Emma reconnut : M. Gold, ou plutôt Rumpelstiltskin.

« Milah ! »

Les hommes de Hook se décalèrent, laissant le passage libre à l'inconnu.

« Milah… Il est temps de rentrer, dit-il calmement.  
- Bien, répondit Milah en se servant un autre verre, alors rentre.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hook.  
- Oh personne… Seulement mon mari. »

Vu le discours qu'elle venait de tenir, Emma ne fut pas étonnée de voir avec quel dégoût Milah disait cela. Peinée, elle lança un regard plein d'empathie à Gold, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

« Il est plus grand que ce que tu avais dit », lança alors Hook d'un ton sarcastique.

Tout son équipage ria.

« S'il te plaît, tu as des responsabilités…  
- Tu veux dire comme être un homme et se battre à la guerre ? Toutes les femmes sont devenues des veuves honorables alors que je suis devenue celle du lâche du village. J'ai besoin d'un break. Retourne à la maison Rumple, c'est ce à quoi tu es bon. »

Elle se resservit un verre et le but d'une traite. Emma déglutit, elle trouvait Milah particulièrement dure avec Rumple, très froide et extrêmement intransigeante. Hook cessa de regarder Rumple, posa distraitement son regard sur Milah et porta toute son attention sur Emma qui détourna le regard, gênée.

« Mama… »

Le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit Gold dire « Bae… ». Elle observa Bae… Neal… Le petit garçon qu'il avait alors été. Son cœur se serra à sa pensée.

« Tu étais supposé attendre à l'extérieur fils. »

Milah se leva, prit son fils par les épaules et sortit sans se retourner, suivi de Rumple. Emma se dit alors qu'elle avait peut-être encore une chance de partir, de ne pas changer tant que ça le passé, mais c'était sans compter sur Hook, qui la regardait, un petit sourire en coin.

D'un simple geste de la main, il fit comprendre à ses hommes qu'il souhaitait être seule avec elle. Tous disparurent en un clin d'œil.

_Qu'avait-elle fait… ?! _

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Milah, mais il était clair que son intervention avait modifié le passé. Milah avait vu la manière dont Hook s'était attaché à regarder Emma et à lui parler, elle ne reviendrait pas vers lui car elle devait se douter que c'était avec elle que Hook allait passer la nuit.

_Oh non, oh non…_ pensa Emma, tout en essayant de distraire Hook. Killian n'était toujours pas revenu, il n'avait donc pas terminé. Elle devait retenir le pirate, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il lui relata alors les combats auxquels son équipage avait du faire face, aux pillages des navires qui les avaient attaqués. Il lui raconta aussi toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues, les mers qu'il avait traversées, les contrées qu'il avait visitées. Emma se trouva charmée par toutes ces merveilleuses histoires. Il mentionna même le Jolly Roger, il le décrivit avec tant de passion, qu'Emma comprit ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de Killian. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple navire, fait d'un pont et de voiles, c'était bien plus que cela. Ce bâtiment symbolisait sa liberté, mais également et surtout l'endroit où il se sentait chez lui.

Elle fut ébahie par son talent de conteur et par l'ardeur avec laquelle il lui contait son existence de baroudeur, elle constata toutefois une chose. Malgré son engouement et ses belles histoires, une lueur de tristesse semblait briller dans son regard. Même s'il était entouré et faisait en sorte d'occuper chacune de ses nuits, il était seul.

Emma connaissait bien ce sentiment, et son cœur se serra.

Elle inspira profondément et se concentra. Elle avait rompu la rencontre décisive de la vie de Killian par inadvertance, elle devait le tenir occupé maintenant, et vu la quantité d'alcool ingurgité, il répondrait facilement à ses avances.

« Tu es donc bien… Killian Jones… » susurra alors Emma d'une voix séductrice.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

« Capitaine Killian Jones… Alors… Tu sais qui je suis… Et tu ne m'as même pas encore dit ton nom. »

Emma prit la bouteille et servit un verre, tout en demandant :  
« En quoi cela serait-il alors amusant ?  
- Ce sont donc simplement deux navires passant dans la nuit ? »

Elle reposa la bouteille et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Passant proches j'espère…  
- En parlant de navire, que dirais-tu de partir d'ici et je… te montrerai le mien ? »

Il allait se lever, mais Emma posa sa main sur sa cuisse, l'invitant à rester assis.

« Attends, prenons quelques verres d'abord… »

Elle lui en tendit un, qu'il saisit. Il le but d'une traite sans quitter Emma des yeux.

Ils enchaînèrent alors les verres, tout en se dévorant du regard. Emma servit encore une tournée, ils trinquèrent, elle lui sourit et alors qu'il buvait le contenu du verre, elle jeta le contenu du sien derrière elle, comme elle faisait depuis le début, et fit comme si elle l'avait bu. Elle lui souriait toujours.

« Si je n'en savais pas autant, je dirais que tu essaies de me rendre ivre, ce qui est d'ordinaire, ma tactique.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, Capitaine ? Tu ne tiens pas à ton rhum ?  
- Non. Non seulement je peux y résister, mais je peux aussi l'emporter à l'extérieur. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de naviguer ? »

Il avait approché son visage de celui d'Emma. Elle sentait son souffle alcoolisé sur ses lèvres. Il se leva.

« Viens passer la nuit avec moi ou dois-je trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Emma lança discrètement un regard vers l'entrée de la taverne. Killian n'était toujours pas revenu. Pas non plus de trace de Milah. Elle devait retenir le pirate encore quelques instants.

Elle se leva et le suivit sans dire un mot.

Une fois sortis de la taverne, ils marchèrent quelques instants avant qu'Emma ne s'arrête. Hook but une gorgée de sa bouteille de rhum et la lui tendit. Elle la prit, fit de même et la lui rendit.

« Hoo… Killian… Je ne peux pas. »

Il se tourna davantage vers elle et haussa un sourcil. Elle s'avança vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu dois retourner à la taverne.  
- Je… Je ne comprends…  
- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, nous ne pouvons pas passer la nuit ensemble, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu…»

Il brisa la distance qui existait entre eux et remit en place ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle sentit son souffle alcoolisé sur ses lèvres. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je n'ai jamais forcé une femme à faire quoi que ce soit avec moi. Tu es libre de partir.  
- Je sais, répondit-elle dans un souffle, troublée par la proximité établie. Il faut que tu y retournes, il le faut absolument.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est ton destin ! Tu vas rencontrer l'amour de ta vie, tu l'as rencontré tout à l'heure, mais je vous ai interrompus ! Tu dois la retrouver, si tu ne le fais pas, toute ta vie sera changée et je… je vais te perdre ! »

Emma mit sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
_Quelle idiote_, pensa-t-elle.  
Plus rien ne se passerait désormais comme prévu, elle en était certaine, elle avait à jamais modifié le futur.

« L'amour de ma vie ? Me perdre ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tu as visiblement trop bu de rhum…  
- Non. Tu dois m'écouter, tu dois me croire.  
- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?  
- Essaie quelque chose de nouveau, darling, ça s'appelle la confiance. »

Elle sourit fugacement en prononçant ses mots, se rappelant de la fois où il les lui avait dits lors de leur première rencontre.

Killian se saisit de sa bouteille de rhum et but une nouvelle gorgée. Cette femme avait clairement perdu la tête ou elle avait trop bu, mais elle était tellement attirante et touchante qu'il ne voulait pas la vexer. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré vers elle. Elle exerçait sur lui un attrait tel qu'elle l'atteignait, même au plus profond de son être. Il ne parvenait pas bien à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait une telle connexion avec elle, ça dépassait l'entendement.

« Très bien, dit-il. Je veux bien te croire…  
- Merci, s'exclama Emma soulagée.  
- Mais à deux conditions.  
- Lesquelles ?  
- Je veux savoir ton prénom et…  
- Leia. »

Il approcha son visage si près du sien que leurs nez se frôlèrent.

« Ton vrai prénom…, murmura-t-il.  
- Emm… Emma. Swan.  
- Emma Swan, répéta-t-il l'air rêveur.  
- Et la deuxième condition ?  
- Comment peux-tu être certaine que celle dont tu parles est mon grand amour ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.  
- Ce n'est pas suffisant.  
- Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi.  
- Essaie. »

Emma inspira et prit son courage à deux mains. Au point où elle en était de toute façon, ça ne changerait désormais plus grand chose.

« Parce qu'elle est celle qui va te faire te sentir vivant. Tu ne seras plus seul. Tu auras une réelle raison de vivre, tu n'erreras plus. Tu existeras enfin. Quand tu la reverras, tu le sentiras. Tu sauras au fond de toi qu'elle est celle qui t'est destinée.  
- Je l'ai ressenti, en effet.  
- Ah ! s'exclama Emma victorieuse. Tu vois que j'ai raison. »

Killian sourit sincèrement à Emma.

« En effet. Mais avant d'aller la retrouver, puis-je m'assurer de quelque chose ?  
- Oui, quoi ? »

Un sourire en coin, il tapota sa lèvre inférieure de son index.

Emma avait l'impression de revivre une scène, celle de Neverland… Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Après tout, si ça pouvait le pousser à retourner dans la taverne et revoir Milah, elle était prête à se sacrifier…

Elle le saisit alors brutalement par le col et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa l'autre sur sa taille, l'attirant à lui, continuant et accentuant leur baiser. Transportée, Emma perdit pied tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, dansaient, s'enivraient l'une de l'autre. Sans reprendre leur souffle, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec passion et tendresse. Jamais Emma n'avait ressenti tant de choses. Il colla davantage son corps au sien et continua de l'embrasser avec fougue. Emma semblait avoir tout oublié, laissant le désir s'étendre et prendre possession de chaque parcelle de son être. Elle profitait de cet instant, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de son corps collé au sien, à celui de Killian, _son_ Killian…

Subitement, elle stoppa leur baiser et se recula de quelques pas à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, reprenant difficilement leur respiration.

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle tendit sa main vers lui. Il s'arrêta, et la regarda avec désespoir et envie.

« Non ! réussit-elle à articuler  
- Comme tu voudras, my lady.  
- Tu dois y retourner. »

Il acquiesça sans grande conviction. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette jeune femme, pas après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Mais il tint parole, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il laissa Emma seule. Il prit la direction de la taverne. Emma le suivit du regard, il se retourna vers elle une dernière fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Emma inspira, soulagée et troublée.

Elle n'espérait désormais qu'une seule chose : que tout se déroule presque comme prévu, que malgré son intervention, rien ne changerait de manière totale et irrévocable le passé.

*** Épilogue ***

Emma sortit de chez Granny et alla s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait Killian.

« Alors, penses-tu que Blue avait raison ? Je suis dans le livre maintenant. »

Killian lui sourit.

« Elle a dit qu'à part notre petite aventure, tout reviendrait à la normale. Tu penses que c'est le cas ?  
- Malheureusement non… »

Il posa alors ses deux mains sur la table. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent. Elle prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, la tâta, la tourna dans tous les sens, la palpa : elle était réelle !

« Comment… ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es retourné dans la taverne, tu aurais du retrouver Milah !  
- Oui, mais elle n'y était pas et tu as de la chance qu'elle se soit quand même enfuie de chez elle, sinon ta naissance n'aurait pas eu lieu sans l'aide du Dark One.  
- Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois toujours là alors ? Et avec tes deux mains ?  
- Parce que je devais retrouver cette femme qui m'avait embrassé, cette Emma Swan.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'était toi Emma, depuis le début. Depuis notre rencontre, il n'y a eu plus que toi. Je devais_ te_ retrouver.  
- Killian… Tu… Tu as passé ta vie à me chercher ?  
- Aye. »


	2. 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

2.

Killian Jones avait côtoyé plus d'une femme dans sa vie. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'avait rencontré une femme comme Emma Swan.

Belle, indépendante, forte, intelligente et aventurière qui plus est.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre nuits qu'elle avait croisé son chemin. Quatre nuits qu'il ne dormait plus parce qu'elle le hantait.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé sur le dock, toutes les certitudes qu'il croyait avoir sur les femmes et l'amour s'étaient envolées comme le sable face au vent. Les femmes n'étaient pour lui qu'un moyen d'oublier qu'il était seul, il les utilisait pour palier la douleur d'avoir perdu son frère. Grâce à elles, s'effaçait de sa mémoire, pour quelques heures, la peine qui le consumait jour et nuit.

Pas d'attache, pas de sentiment, pas de souffrance.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'un simple baiser puisse éveiller en lui un tel sentiment. C'est comme si son cœur s'était remis à battre après tant de temps.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, pas réellement en tout cas. Bien sûr, il avait eu des amourettes de jeunesse, mais très vite il s'était engagé dans la marine royale pour suivre son frère, mettant ainsi de côté la possibilité d'avoir une femme et de fonder une famille. Cela ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, jusqu'à maintenant.

Évidemment il n'éprouvait pas de l'amour pour cette Emma Swan, ce n'était pas possible d'aimer une personne qu'on venait de rencontrer, il ne vivait pas dans un conte de fées et il le savait pertinemment. Néanmoins, une étincelle s'était allumée en lui, il ne savait pas clairement l'expliquer, mais elle était là, elle était apparue lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cette jeune femme blonde. Et elle s'était clairement embrasée quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

Il avait l'impression de sentir encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il revoyait sans cesse son visage : l'intensité de ses yeux gris, la blondeur de sa chevelure, ses traits fins, sa plastique parfaite, son si joli sourire. Il se rappelait également du son de sa voix, douce et exigeante en même temps.

Killian Jones inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et en se remémorant ce qu'elle lui avait dit :

_« Parce qu'elle est celle qui va te faire te sentir vivant. Tu ne seras plus seul. Tu auras une réelle raison de vivre, tu n'erreras plus. Tu existeras enfin. Quand tu la reverras, tu le sentiras. Tu sauras au fond de toi qu'elle est celle qui t'est destiné. »_

Oui, il l'avait ressenti. Il avait senti qu'elle lui était destinée, elle et personne d'autre.

Il devait la retrouver.

C'est pourquoi il était assis à la même table de la même taverne, et ce depuis quatre soirs d'affilée.

Il attendait.

Il attendait désespérément qu'elle fasse son apparition, que la porte s'ouvre et qu'elle surgisse.

Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à chaque fois qu'il entrevoyait une chevelure blonde. Mais la déception n'en était que plus grande lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas elle.

« Alors Capitaine ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Jolie. Mais pas aussi jolie qu'Emma Swan.

Elle lui sourit, il fit de même et but une gorgée de rhum. Il savoura le liquide âpre couler dans sa gorge puis il arqua un sourcil.

« Allons-y », susurra-t-il, charmeur.

Il tendit sa main à la demoiselle qui s'en saisit et ils sortirent tous deux de la taverne. Le pied à peine posé dehors, la brunette se jeta sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Il répondit doucement à son baiser, mais l'écourta bien rapidement.

Il lui sourit et lui remit dans la main une bourse remplie d'or.

Elle le regarda perplexe, mais rangea bien vite l'argent dans son sac avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

« Je ne comprends pas.  
- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tu diras à tout le monde que tu as passé un merveilleux moment en compagnie du Capitaine Jones. Pars maintenant. »

Elle s'exécuta sans demander son reste.

Il soupira et marcha à pas lents en direction de son navire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui et ils se percutèrent dans un bruit sourd.

« Excusez-moi, dit l'homme en se redressant. »

Killian releva la tête et observa l'inconnu de manière fixe. Il le connaissait, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de qui il était. L'homme devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il était châtain avec les yeux bleus, semblait robuste et musclé. Il était également richement vêtu.

« Regardez où vous allez la prochaine fois… grogna-t-il simplement.  
- Vous aussi ! répondit l'homme. »

Sur ces paroles, il remit sa veste en place et partit vers la taverne. Killian se gratta derrière l'oreille en réfléchissant à toute allure. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu cet homme, mais où ? Sans plus attendre, il courut à sa suite et le stoppa en se plaçant devant lui.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne crois pas, non.  
- Êtes-vous sûr ? Votre visage m'est familier.  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Je suis le prince James, lâcha alors l'homme en souriant timidement.  
- Le prince James… répéta Killian. »

Le pirate avait beau cherché dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce prince et donc ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce James ne devait pas lui mentir étant donné son accoutrement : il appartenait définitivement à la royauté. S'il lui disait la vérité, ce qui était visiblement le cas, Killian ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce sentiment de déjà-vu.

« Et que fait un prince dans ce quartier, en pleine nuit ?  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas.  
- Certes, mais vous promener tout seul à cette heure-ci, habillé de la sorte, n'est pas très prudent. Qui sait sur qui vous allez tomber… Il y a beaucoup de pirates par ici… »

James déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise et se sentant idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à se changer avant de venir. Il mit sa main à son fourreau et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« J'ai de quoi me défendre, lâcha-t-il fièrement. »

Killian émit un petit rire.

« Et je sais me battre, ajouta-t-il face à l'air dubitatif de Killian.  
- Un seul homme, même bon combattant, ne peut rien, face à une colonie de pirates assoiffés. Êtes-vous déjà venu là ?  
- Non, c'est la première fois. »

Killian ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ses idées défilaient à toute allure dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à savoir où et quand il avait vu cet homme ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et sa mâchoire se contracta lorsqu'il vit trois pirates qu'ils connaissaient s'approcher d'eux.

« Et bien Jones, on fait son égoïste aujourd'hui ? lança le premier.  
- On ne partage pas son butin avec ses camarades ? dit le second. »

Tous trois vinrent se placer autour de James et l'entourèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as dégoté là ? demanda Jack en approchant son visage de celui de James.  
- Rien du tout, répondit Killian d'une voix froide.  
- Pourtant, reprit Jack en touchant délicatement les vêtements de James, ça c'est du tissu fin, on dirait presque le tissu qu'est utilisé au château.  
- Ça l'… commença James  
- … Ça ne l'est pas, le coupa Killian en lui lançant un regard noir, c'est une imitation, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu penses vraiment que moi je perdrai mon temps avec un homme venant d'un château ?  
- Dis donc Killian, murmura le premier en s'avança dangereusement de lui, tu s'rais pas en train d'nous prendre pour des imbéciles là ? Tu vas nous faire croire qu'cet homme n'fait pas partie de la famille royale ? R'garde comme il se tient, dressé comme un piquet avec ses grands airs. Ah ! Pour sûr, j'en mettrais ma main à couper qu'c'est un prince ! »

Killian se mit doucement à rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule du premier pirate, un certain Denys, qu'il serra fermement

« Si j'avais capturé un prince, Denys, articula doucement Killian, tu aurais été le premier informé. Maintenant déguerpissez, j'ai des affaires à régler avec lui. »

Les pirates échangèrent un regard entendu, puis ils s'écartèrent, leur laissant la voie libre. Killian jeta un coup d'œil à James qui comprit qu'il devait le suivre, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en direction du port.

Ils arrivèrent près des embarcadères et Killian se décontracta un peu, lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

« Vous l'avez échappé belle, dit-il.  
- Il semblerait. Mais je crois que vous n'avez pas réussi à les berner.  
- Ils ne sont pas très futés.  
- Ils ont surtout peur de vous, Killian Jones. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du pirate, pas peu fier d'avoir une certaine réputation chez ses confrères. Tous le craignait et le respectait.

« Vous avez donc eu de la chance de me rentrer dedans.  
- Il faut croire, répondit James en souriant sincèrement. »

Et subitement, Killian sut d'où il connaissait ce James. Ce sourire, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois, quatre jours plus tôt : sur le visage d'Emma Swan.

La joie et le soulagement d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de sa famille, son frère sans nul doute, s'emparèrent de lui et un immense sourire prit place sur son visage. Il était heureux car il savait qu'il allait la revoir.

« James, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? »

Le prince ne releva pas le tutoiement imposé par le pirate et se dit qu'il ferait de même, ce qui rendrait les choses moins formelles.

« Je recherche une femme, avoua-t-il.  
- Une femme ?  
- Oui.  
- Quel genre de femmes… ? questionna Killian intrigué.  
- Oh pas celles auxquelles tu penses visiblement, répondit James gêné. Peut-être la connais-tu ? Snow White. »

Perplexe, Killian réfléchit quelques instants. On lui avait déjà parlé de cette Snow White, elle était renommée pour ses talents de voleuse. Il était étrange qu'un prince tel que James soit à sa recherche.

« Non, mais je sais qui peut t'aider à la retrouver. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de James.

« Qui ?  
- Je suis prêt à t'apporter mon aide, en échange de quelque chose.  
- Ton prix sera le mien.  
- Oh, ce n'est pas d'argent dont j'ai besoin. Je veux que tu m'accordes une entrevue.  
- Avec qui ?  
- Ta sœur.  
- Ma sœur ?  
- Oui, Emma Swan. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils et Killian put lire l'incompréhension se dessiner sur son visage. Le poids qui s'était échappé de ses épaules quelques secondes plus tôt sembla lui retomber dessus encore plus lourdement qu'auparavant. Son cœur se serra malgré lui car il sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire James n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

« Je n'ai pas de sœur Killian, et je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'Emma Swan. »

* * *

**Review ?**


	3. 3

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire...

Voici le troisième chapitre ! :)

* * *

3.

Killian ferma les yeux : le ciel venait de s'abattre sur sa tête. Il en avait le souffle coupé, comme s'il était tombé dans une mer glaciale et que l'eau gelée s'insinuait dans chaque infime partie de son corps.

L'espoir qu'il avait placé en cet homme venait de fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Quoi ? lâcha-t-il abasourdi.  
- J'ai eu un frère. Il est mort. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de sœur.  
- Mais… Tu lui ressembles tellement ! Vous avez le même sourire, les mêmes petites rides au coin des yeux ! J'étais sûr que vous faisiez partie de la même famille ! Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur.  
- Désolé de te décevoir… déglutit le prince. »

Killian commença à faire les cent pas sur le bord du quai. Il n'avait pas pu se tromper. James et Emma étaient liés, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il y avait quelque chose chez Emma Swan qu'il retrouvait chez cet homme. Il s'arrêta un instant en fixant le prince qui se sentit mal à l'aise d'être observé de la sorte.

« Capitaiiiiine ! Capitaiiiiine ! »

Monsieur Smee arriva en courant près de Killian et de James. Fatigué, il prit appui sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Smee ?  
- Je l'ai trouvée, articula le marin qui avait toujours le souffle coupé.  
- Où ?  
- À la taverne, elle est revenue. Mais il faut y aller maintenant, elle a dit qu'elle n'attendrait pas toute la nuit. »

Killian acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Très bien, allons y. »

Il commença à partir en direction de l'auberge quand la voix de James l'arrêta.

« Killian, tu ne vas pas m'aider ? »

Il stoppa son avancée et se tourna vers lui.

« Pas ce soir, mate. Reviens ici demain à l'aube et nous partirons à la recherche de Snow White. Smee, raccompagne-le jusqu'à chez lui. Fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
- Très bien Capitaine. »

D'un hochement de tête, James quitta les lieux sans se retourner, suivi de Smee. Killian attendit de ne plus les voir pour retourner à la taverne.

Il franchit le seuil de la porte et la repéra immédiatement. Elle s'était installée à une table faiblement éclairée, mais la lumière de la bougie se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus. Il s'approcha d'elle, d'un signe de la tête elle l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

Killian l'observa quelques instants et il ne put constater qu'une chose : elle était extrêmement belle. Sa robe bleu nuit mettait en valeur ses formes, la rendant très attirante. Sa chevelure brune ondulée tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et son regard intense lui donnait un charme fou auquel il aurait facilement pu succomber… Si Emma Swan n'était pas intervenue ce soir-là et que son mari ne s'était pas montré, il était persuadé que c'était avec elle qu'il aurait passé la nuit.

Milah.

Elle le fixait elle aussi, séduite par ce pirate qu'elle avait rencontré quatre jours plus tôt. Elle le trouvait particulièrement séduisant, et surtout elle était fascinée par toutes les aventures qu'il lui – leur, avait contées l'autre soir.

Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa joie, le matin même, lorsqu'elle avait appris que lui, le Capitaine Killian Jones, la recherchait. Elle s'était sentie pousser des ailes. Elle avait cru qu'il l'avait oubliée. Lorsque cette femme blonde s'était immiscée entre eux, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle, et Milah en avait été désespérée. Elle était donc ravie de ce retournement de situation qui signifiait peut-être pour elle l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

Elle décida de briser enfin le silence.

« Il paraît que tu me cherches… dit-elle d'un ton détaché, en sirotant une gorgée de sa bière.  
- En effet.  
- Pour quelles raisons ?  
- Tu m'as dit l'autre soir que tu avais un talent pour le dessin, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est exact.  
- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses un portrait.  
- Un portrait ?  
- Oui.  
- De qui ? »

Avant même d'avoir sa réponse, elle savait de qui il voulait parler. La déception et la rage s'emparèrent du cœur de Milah. Elle avait été sotte, tellement sotte de croire qu'un homme comme lui pourrait s'intéresser à une femme comme elle.

« Emma Swan.  
- Connais pas.  
- La jeune femme blonde qui était avec nous l'autre soir.  
- Hum… »

Milah se saisit de son verre et prit une grande gorgée, le faisant miroiter. Évidemment qu'elle pouvait dessiner le portrait de cette femme, cette tâche était pour elle d'une facilité déconcertante. Surtout qu'elle se rappelait très bien d'elle. Elle serait capable de la représenter d'une manière frôlant la réalité.

« Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?  
- Que désires-tu ? »

Elle eut envie de lui répondre « toi », mais se retint, sachant pertinemment que s'il lui demandait de faire l'ébauche de cette Emma Swan, ce n'était pas pour finir avec elle ; Milah, la pauvre épouse d'un lâche qui n'avait d'autre but dans la vie que d'élever son enfant.

« Emmène-moi avec toi lors de ton prochain voyage.  
- Je ne suis pas prêt de quitter la forêt enchantée.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans elle. »

Killian se pencha sur la table, s'approchant de Milah et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle put y lire une détermination sans nom.

« Je **dois **la retrouver.  
- Bonne chance alors », dit la jeune femme en se levant et en quittant les lieux précipitamment.

Elle voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible, elle ne voulait, ne pouvait plus affronter cette réalité dans laquelle elle commençait à étouffer.

« Attends », répliqua-t-il en la poursuivant à l'extérieur et en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle se retourna brusquement.

Milah fut comme électrisée par ce contact, et Killian également. Un étrange frisson parcourut tout son corps, comme s'il avait été pénétré brutalement par un sentiment qui lui était difficile d'expliquer. Il la lâcha et l'observa avec attention.

Se pourrait-il qu'Emma parlait de Milah et non d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait incité à retourner à la taverne… ?

_Non_, se dit-il à lui-même.

Ce qu'il pouvait ressentir là était différent de ce qu'il avait éprouvé avec Emma Swan. Il avait peut-être une connexion avec Milah, mais ce qui existait avec la jeune femme blonde était beaucoup plus profond.

Néanmoins les doutes l'assaillirent et il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

« Aide-moi Milah et je te trouverai un capitaine qui t'emmènera loin d'ici », murmura-t-il.

Troublée par la proximité établie, la jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il lui sourit et elle fit de même.

Puis sans plus réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle se colla à lui alors qu'il plaçait ses mains autour de sa taille. Il pouvait sentir son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine, il sentait la chaleur de sa peau contre son torse. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il la serra davantage contre lui. Il prit plaisir à l'embrasser, ses lèvres étaient d'une extrême douceur.

Toutefois, il ne ressentit pas la passion l'enflammer comme lorsqu'il avait échangé son baiser avec Emma. Le frisson qui avait envahi son ventre en touchant la bouche chaude, humide et délicieuse d'Emma, ne fit pas sa réapparition et il en était vraiment désolé.

Killian repoussa doucement Milah, toujours en lui souriant. Elle déglutit, comprenant que ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui n'était visiblement pas partagé. Cet homme s'était attaché à une autre femme et il était désormais évident qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'elle pour lui dans sa vie. Son cœur battait pour la femme blonde, pour cette Emma. Elle était triste, mais en même temps touchée, car elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'éprouver tant d'amour pour une personne ; surtout une qu'on connaissait à peine.

Milah avait aimé Rumple de toute son âme, mais avait bien vite déchanté. Il ne l'aimait pas et était un lâche. Elle espérait un jour que la flamme de l'amour se rallumerait dans son cœur. Elle avait cru que cela aurait pu peut-être possible avec Killian Jones. Malheureusement ce ne serait pas le cas.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et tendit sa main droite.

« Marché conclu », s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Il serra doucement sa main, scellant ainsi leur pacte.

Ils convinrent de se retrouver dans deux jours au même endroit en début de soirée, le temps pour Killian de trouver un marin enclin à avoir une femme à bord de son navire et pour Milah de reproduire le portrait de la jeune femme.

Ils se quittèrent sans regret, tous les deux heureux d'avoir obtenu, dans la mesure du possible, ce qu'ils désiraient. 

* * *

_Somewhere in the future, Boston, deux ans avant l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke._

Elle s'agita dans son lit, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse. Le drap tomba par terre et elle frissonna malgré elle.

_« Emma. »_

_Elle se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait. La pièce était trop sombre, trop noire, elle ne voyait rien._

_« Où es-tu ? » cria-t-elle d'une voix désespérée._

_Elle continuait de tourner sur elle-même, puis elle s'arrêta et marcha vers l'avant. Elle eut soudainement l'impression de tomber dans le vide lorsqu'une main saisit la sienne et la retint. Elle fut relevée et remise sur ses deux pieds. Elle serra la main de l'homme dans la sienne._

_« Je suis là Emma. »_

_Elle sentit son corps tout contre le sien. Elle tâta son torse doucement de sa main gauche, puis parvint à trouver son visage. Elle perçut sous ses doigts les poils d'une barbe naissante, et son cœur s'emballa subitement. Ses mains devinrent moites et son sang afflua rapidement à ses temps._

_Elle ne voyait toujours rien et était frustrée de ne pas savoir qui était cet homme._

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_Il tendit sa main vers sa joue et la caressa avec une douceur incroyable. Un frisson envahit le ventre d'Emma, si bien qu'elle se glissa sans hésiter entre les bras de cet inconnu. Ses bras musclés se replièrent autour d'elle et elle l'entendit inspirer longuement, comme s'il s'imprégnait de l'odeur de chaque centimètre de son être. Leurs corps se serrèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre. Une odeur agréable de brise salée chatouilla les narines de la jeune femme et elle entendit son cœur battre à un rythme affolé dans sa poitrine._

_Un éclair zébra alors le ciel, révélant partiellement le visage de l'homme et Emma ne retint qu'une chose : le bleu de ses yeux._

_Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de laisser exploser la passion qui l'enflammait soudainement, mais ils furent brusquement séparés._

_Emma se sentit tournoyer à toute allure, retournée dans tous les sens, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien contrôler du tout. Elle eut l'impression d'être projetée violemment en arrière, d'être entraînée dans un tourbillon qui dévastait tout sur son passage._

_Emma était en proie à une terreur absolue, elle perdit toute notion de temps et d'espace._

_« Attends-moi » fut la seule phrase qu'elle entendit dans tout ce chaos._

La jeune femme se réveilla brusquement, en sueur. Elle chercha l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, mais ne le trouva pas. La lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux lui permit de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait retourné son lit sens dessus dessous et qu'elle avait la tête aux pieds du lit. Elle soupira en se levant et alluma la lumière qui l'aveugla subitement. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre.

Elle ramassa les draps tombés par terre et les jeta sans ménagement sur le matelas. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau.

Elle s'accouda sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler du rêve ou du cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire, en vain. Elle respira doucement plusieurs fois afin de calmer les battements de son cœur qu'elle sentait taper rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Rien ne lui revint en mémoire.

Rien, sauf deux yeux bleus. 

* * *

**Review ? :)**


End file.
